herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Book_Princess_Celestia_and_Luna_S01E01.png Princess_Luna_in_the_story_S1E01.png Luna_Raising_Moon_S01E01.png Celestia_and_Luna_form_a_Yin_and_Yang-like_symbol_S1E01.png Sun_and_Jealous_Luna_S01E01.png Luna_Refusing_to_Lower_Moon_S01E01.png Celestia_and_Luna_Reasoning_S01E01.png Storybook_Luna_looking_away_S01E01.png Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_eyes_closed_S01E01.png Nightmare_Moon_eyes_depicted_in_legend_S1E1.png Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|Princess Luna turned into Nightmare Moon. Celestia_Defeats_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_defeated_S01E01.png Luna_Banished_into_the_Moon_S01E01.png|Luna banished to the moon. Twilight_looks_up_at_the_moon_S1E01.png Nightmare_Moon_appears_S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon returns. Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Princess Luna ID S1E02.png Princess_Celestia_offers_her_friendship_to_Princess_Luna_S01E02.png Celestia_Luna_Sorry_S1E2.png Luna_accepting_Celestia's_friendship_S1E02.png Celestia_hugging_Luna_S1E2.png Celestia_and_Luna_reunited_S1E2.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Celestia_and_Luna_depicted_on_stain_glass_defeating_Discord_S02E01.png|The depiction of Princesses Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Luna Eclipsed Princess_Luna_reveals_herself_S2E04.png Ponies_cheer_for_Luna_S2E04.png Luna_Saving_Pipsqueak_S2E4.png Luna_'Forever!'_S2E04.png Luna_and_ponies_laughing_S2E04.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess_Luna_did_I_miss_S2E26.png Season 3 The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Luna_and_Celestia_discuss_Twilight_S3E01.png Sleepless in Ponyville Headless_mare_with_Luna_on_the_moon_in_background_S3E6.png|Luna's face on the moon. Luna_flying_S3E6.png Scootaloo talking to Luna S3E6.png Scootaloo and Luna S3E6.png Luna_winking_S3E06.png Magical Mystery Cure The_four_Equestrian_princesses_S03E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Celestia_and_Luna_smiling_at_each_other_S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Luna_'time_is_of_the_essence_'_EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess_Celestia_flying_above_Nightmare_Moon_S4E2.png Princess_Luna_lowering_the_moon_S4E02.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Luna_What_do_you_think?_S4E19.png Luna_and_with_this,_I_have_struggled_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_this_is_my_fifth_birthday_party_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Luna_spectating_S4E19.png Sweetie_Belle_finally_I_was_perfect_S4E19.png Equestria Games Princess_Cadance_waving_to_Twilight_S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Cadance,_Celestia,_and_Luna_nodding_S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight_talking_to_other_princesses_S4E25.png Luna_singing_'spread_out_your_wings_and_soar_'_S4E25.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Cadance_singing_together_S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Princesses_and_Discord_S4E26.png Ponies, Discord and princesses walking in the castle.png Discord_accepted_by_ponies_S4E26.png Season 5 Slice of Life Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Cadence will dedicate.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Tantabus appears in Princess Luna's dream.png Nightmare Moon (Noooo!!!).png|"It's gone!" Luna woke up.png Luna's sleep had ended well.png Princess Luna doesn't want her dreams to end well.png Luna_sleeping_in_the_middle_of_Twilight's_room_S5E13.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Twilight_teleports_behind_Nightmare_Moon_S5E26.png Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Princess_Luna_putting_a_hoof_on_Starlight_Glimmer_S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies,_changelings,_Spike,_and_Discord_opposing_Chrysalis_S6E26.png Mane_Six,_Spike,_Trixie,_Discord,_and_royalty_in_Our_Town_S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight's_reflection_in_her_wall_mirror_S7E1.png Celestia_and_Luna_watch_Twilight_and_Starlight_hug_S7E1.png A Royal Problem Celestia and Luna's cutie marks are switched S7E10.png Princess_Celestia_and_Luna_hug_and_reconcile_S7E10.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Equestria Girls: Digital Series Forgotten Friendship Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png Tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo3_1280.png My Little Pony The Movie Screen_Shot_2018-05-10_at_12.39.53_PM.png Mane_Six_and_Princesses_Surrounded_by_Energy.png Celestia,_Luna,_Cadance_bowing_to_Twilight_MLPTM.png Season 8 Horse Play Princess_Luna_sits_with_Fancy_and_Fleur_S8E7.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-10_at_12.41.24_PM.png School Raze - Part 2 Celestia,_Luna,_and_guards_walk_from_Canterlot_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Neighsay_get_magic_back_S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and Neighsay stop Cozy S8E26.png Luna_and_royal_guards_enter_Tartarus_S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Celestia_and_Luna_on_the_balcony_together_MLPBGE.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord dumbfounded behind princesses S9E1.png Sparkle's Seven Celestia,_Luna,_and_Shining_Armor_appear_S9E4.png Zephyr Breeze saluting to Princess Luna S9E4.png Celestia_and_Luna_glowering_at_each_other_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_scoffs_with_bitterness_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_looking_sinister_with_a_goose_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_agrees_to_Spike's_proposal_S9E4.png Everyone_stares_at_Spike_with_shock_S9E4.png Celestia_and_Luna_leave_with_forced_smiles_S9E4.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass changelings, Capper, and dragons S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Old friends are now together!.png Friends of Mane Six (S9E25).png Celestia, Luna, Discord and Starlight (S9E25).jpg Celestia, Luna and 2 Discord.png Posters 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png Comics Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.00.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.01.24 AM.png File:98fa21a613a06a7e9a6d6edc824cb528.jpg Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png Comic_issue_10_Princess_Luna_and_Big_McIntosh_on_the_Ferris_wheel.png|Luna kisses Big Mac Others 1437b15a9cd5e60aad3ae0c67441296b.png|Princess Luna as a human, a vice principal to be exact. Canterlot_Castle_Luna.png|Princess Luna's early form File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Celestia and Family Reading Letter S8 Opening.png Videos Reunion of Celestia and Luna (Friendship Is Magic) MLP FiM HD Starlight Switches Celestia's and Luna's Cutie Marks (A Royal Problem) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries